Who I Could've Been
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: We all know that Ciel managed to get away from his fate by summoning Sebastian. But suddenly he finds himself face to face with someone who hadn't quite been able to get away. Reminded of his past, how will Ciel deal with this broken girl who is a reminder that the organisation can get to him whenever, wherever?


"Bocchan,"

Sebastian's hand blocks Ciel's way, causing the younger of the two to look up a little annoyed. "What is it, Sebastian."

"It seems we are not alone anymore." Sebastian says, his other hand reaching for his pocket, ready to take out the silver knifes that he is slowly getting famous for using.

Ciel's brows knit together- but they are in his own house, on the way to the servant's quarters to check up on their ditzy maid? However, if Sebastian says they are not alone, then they are not alone, Ciel has learned that much. An annoyed look on his face, he advances down the hallway while Sebastian's unnaturally red eyes glow a little in the dimmed hallway.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Ciel calls, annoyance lacing his voice. He hates it when things don't go the way they should - an intruder definitely isn't something that should be in his mansion.

He can hear some movement from down the hall, but no one comes out.

'Honestly,' thinks Ciel 'do these people even know who they're trying to steal from?'

"Sebastian," he says shortly, at which the butler smiles.

"Yes, my lord." the words are spoken smoothly and before Ciel knows it, Sebastian is no longer besides him, instead a while down the hallway, about to strike the faint outline of a person. Ciel squints a little, a child?

"Hold it," he commands, just as Sebastian is about to strike the child. "bring him here."

Sebastian's smile widens a little as he puts the knifes away, tucking them on the inside of his coat.

"Didn't you hear me? Bring him here." Ciel says, sounding more annoyed than he'd done before.

"I heard you," Amusement is obvious in the smooth voice "but there is no him, Bocchan."

It takes some effort not to face-palm. Sometimes Sebastian really makes him want to hit someone. "Bring her here then," he says, his eyes narrowed a little.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian turns his eyes to the person in front of him, noting that the person hasn't moved so far - not to dodge the incoming attack, nor to run away from them or to attack back. "Perhaps you'd be as kind as to come along willingly?"

Finally there's movement, a pale face turning towards him slightly, messy light blonde hair covering most of it. No words come, but there is a small nod that is enough for the demon. He motions for the girl to walk towards Ciel, his eyes never leaving her form in case she were to try something on the young master.

Ciel crosses his arms over his chest as he watches the girl and the butler move towards him. The girl seems to be around his height, so for now he decides to assume she's around his age. When the girl stops in front of him, the corners of Ciel's lips tighten a little. She stinks.

Her clothes, a simple tan colored dress is roughed up and looks like it might fall apart due to sheer age, her skin is bruised and her hair is messy and greasy. Definitely not someone he wants to be around. He makes a mental note to have Sebastian disinfect this part of the mansion later, though he's sure that the thought has already crossed the butler's mind.

"Who are you," he says, trying not to let the scent affect him physically - it would be unbecoming to show it affects him. When no response comes, his grits his teeth. "I said-" his breath catches in his throat, his eyes widening a little as he catches sight of her neck. A burn scar in the form of an all-too-familiar seal rests on the sickly pale skin, a seal that decorates his own side, and the various files he has up in his study. He'd been so careful, but did something go wrong? For another person like him to be here, in front of him, did someone notice?

"Your name," his voice is a little softer now, but no less urgent "what is it?"

He can see her chapped lips tremble a little, as if she's unsure of whether or not to open them. Is she under orders to stay silent? Or is she under orders to kill him? They got her inside of his very home without them noticing, what more can they have done? Ciel feels the familiar feeling of paranoia creep up on him, his heart racing, before a big hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Bocchan, you're looking pale." The look of concern on the demon's face is almost mocking and Ciel doubts Sebastian cares as much for him as the butler has anyone believes. In fact, he's sure that he doesn't. All Sebastian cares about is his soul. That thought grounds him again, the minor panic attack leaving him.

"I..." The girl rasps out, her voice croaking from the lack of use. She wets her lips some, "have no name."

 _"You're nobody."_

"Whoever you thought you were, you're not anymore."

"Kyahaha, look at the boy, look at him~ Those eyes, ahh those eyes~ Pretending to be human, this one!"

"While you're not even worth the same as livestock!"

"You want to know why?"

"Because you're nobody."

Ciel shakes the painful memories off of his mind. The month had been too painful of one, too scarring. He had gotten away, is this what happens to people who don't get away? Do they cease to exist? He can't gauge her reaction, her messy hair being in the way. "Sebastian,"

"Yes, my lord." The butler smiles, perfectly in tune with Ciel's wishes as always. He reaches up and takes the tie pin from his tie, the silver glinting a little as he reaches out, his movements slow and controlled as to not startle the girl "Excuse me," he says politely before gathering part of her fringe (he really should burn these gloves afterwards...) and pinning it back, leaving her face visible.

Dull purple eyes stare at Ciel blankly, barely blinking, though the sudden difference in light makes the girl squint a little. Had he been anyone else, Ciel would've wished to have left the fringe the way it was, but he has seen worse things than the eyes of a person who has been completely broken. They're the kind of eyes that he meets whenever he looks in a mirror.

"Why are you here." He continues his interrogation.

She shakes her head - she has no idea why she's here. She was simply left in the hallway and told to stay put until Ciel would come. Speaking of which... "Are you Ciel?"

"I am." Ciel watches her carefully, watching her face for a reaction, yet that is all she says at the moment. She looks a little lost now, her eyes unsure and her posture a little rigid. "Do you have a message for me?"

A message? Does she have one? She shakes her head.

"So you are the message, are you not?" Ciel asks, his suspicions confirmed. They caught onto him, they know what he's doing and she being here means that they are watching him - waiting for him to cross some invisible line they have set. Her being inside shows that they have the means to get inside without anyone noticing, the means to slip past his servants and to get to him.

When no reaction comes, Ciel clicks his tongue. "You said you don't have a name?" Then, at the girl's nod he continues. "I'll call you Ami then, short for Amida."

"Another dog of yours, Bocchan?" Sebastian asks smoothly.

"Of course not," Ciel states in a tone that the following sentence should be obvious "Ami was my cat."

"Of course." Sebastian says, smile not faltering.

Ciel turns his attention back to the girl. "Got that? From now on, you are Ami."

Her lips are slightly parted as she stares at him, though Ciel is having some difficulty in deciphering the feelings passing through her eyes. He should have Sebastian escort her out, have him drop her off somewhere where Ciel will never see the girl again, but there is one thought that refuses to leave his mind,

'That could have been me.'

He feels like he owes it to help the girl. Not to her, or her pitiable situation, but to himself and to the weak person that he used to be. To the jaded person that he is now after climbing out from that hell. He will see if she has ulterior motives that she will succumb to during the night, then he'll see what to do about her.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for her."

If the butler is surprised, then it doesn't show on his face, not that Ciel expected it to. "Yes, my lord."

He turns towards the girl, smiling as he holds out a hand to her, "Well then, if you'd come with me, Ojousan?"

Ami stares at the hand blankly, not quite following along with what just happened. Yet upon the urging of the butler and the impatient look of the master, she reaches out and places her dirty hand on Sebastian's hand (good thing he already decided to burn the glove anyway. Maybe the jacket too, just to be safe?) before following along as Sebastian leads her out of the hallway, unaware of Ciel's slightly narrowed eyes watching them go.

* * *

Waa~ I've had this one laying around for a while now, just forgot to upload it? xDDD  
It had been something random I'd written out after randomly drawing out:

 **tinyurl**

 **.com**

 **pdp86wk**

or at the longer link,

 **golden-hourglass**

 **.deviantart**

 **.com**

 **/art/Kuroshitsuji-Page-409235991**

Not sure if I'll be adding more chapters to it, but I might if a solid idea for this story forms in my head.


End file.
